


Крестницы

by Big_Fish



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Крестницы» — команда, набранная специально для решения деликатных правительственных вопросов. Лидер — полковник Феррандо, агентурное имя «Крестный отец», его специалисты незаменимы, когда дело касается сложных задач с повышенным грифом секретности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крестницы

 

Звук шагов нервно расхаживающего по кабинету человека тонул в высоком ворсе ковра. Хотя посторонний наблюдатель, присмотревшись, мог заметить, что того такой расклад не радует, а скорее раздражает. Человеку казалось, что к ситуации, в которой он оказался, больше подходит громкий хруст гравия под каблуками или гулкое эхо, отражающееся от стен, но он, к прискорбью, был лишен даже этой малости. Его собеседник, сидящий на низком, до тошноты удобном диване уже несколько минут с официального начала их встречи медленно и обстоятельно раскуривал сигару. Ключевое слово – медленно. Так, что хотелось кинуть в него тяжелой пепельницей из чешского хрусталя и уйти, хлопнув дверью. «Терпение. Терпение – высшая добродетель» – повторил про себя человек заученную еще в самом начале карьеры мудрость и, глубоко вздохнув, осторожно присел на противоположный край дивана.

– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, полковник Матисс, что дело очень деликатное. Информация, которую я доверил вам, имеет самый высокий уровень секретности на правительственном уровне, – стараясь не утонуть в многочисленных подушках, неловко уточнил он.

– Разумеется, мистер Барнз, – кивнул Матисс, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Я требую… – грозно начал Барнз и осекся под тяжелым взглядом полковника. – Я прошу, чтобы им занялись ваши лучшие люди.

– Подключим «Крестниц», – фамильярно подмигнул ему его собеседник.

– «Крестницы»? Кто это?

– Команда, набранная специально для решения таких вопросов как ваш. Лидер – полковник Феррандо, агентурное имя «Крестный отец», его специалисты незаменимы, когда дело касается сложных задач с повышенным грифом секретности. На их счету успешное проведение операций «Красная нить», «Беркут», «Армагеддон 13»…

– Никогда не слышал, – пробормотал Барнз.

– Вот именно, – улыбнулся Матисс.  
Сигара, наконец, была раскурена, и теперь комнату медленно заполнял густой аромат. Профессору Барнзу казалось, что в сигарном дыме он чувствует еле заметный запах пороха.

***

– К сожалению, не могу представить вам их лично, но вот досье на каждую, – легко поднявшись с дивана, полковник выудил маленький пульт из-под разбросанных на рабочем столе папок и нажал пару кнопок. Часть стены отъехала, и спрятанный за ней экран засветился, демонстрируя первое фото.

– Знакомьтесь – Натали Фик – координатор. Занимается разработкой стратегии и тактики группы. Закончила Кембридж с отличием, три года работала в аналитическом отделе ЦРУ, где и была завербована Крестным.

– Браво 2 вызывает Браво 2.1. Как слышите меня? Прием.  
– Браво 2.1. Слышу вас прекрасно. Прием.  
– Брэн, у вас пятнадцать минут до прибытия вражеского подкрепления. На какой вы стадии? Заложникам уже начинать нервничать?  
– Никак нет, мэм, Персон возится с электроникой. Все на позициях. Готовы начать операцию.  
– Хорошо, Браво 2.1. До связи.

Экран мигнул и фотография сменилась.  
– Брэнда Колберт – разведка. Спец по оружию. Лучший подрывник по эту сторону океана. Феррандо пришлось потрудиться, чтобы заполучить ее в свою команду.

– Рэй, как дела с проводами?  
– Пятиминутная готовность, Брэн.

– Матильда Тони Эспера – профессионал во всем, что ездит, плавает и летает. Водит любой транспорт от автомобиля до пассажирского лайнера. Только однажды допустила ошибку – на спор попыталась угнать Порше министра обороны.  
– Удалось?  
– Разумеется. Если бы министр не был таким параноиком и не ставил на каждую свою машину маячок, это могло бы стать отличным пунктом в резюме Тони. Тогда Крестный и предложил ей выбор – тюрьма или работа на него.

– Персон, чего так долго? Ты там дрочишь, что ли? Прием.  
– Дааа, Тони, мацаю провода и представляю себе голого Сашу Скаргадра. Я бы ему дала. Определенно. Прием.

– Уолт Виктория Хассер – морская пехота. Снайпер. Участвовала в афганской компании. Говорят, ее учил сам Карлос Хэскок.

– Я думала, тебе нравится какой-нибудь Вин Дизель или Дуэйн «Скала» Джонсон. Прием.  
– Нет, Хассер, мне не нравится, когда у мужика грудь больше, чем у меня.  
– Персон, не засирай эфир. Прием.  
– Что, Брэн, боишься отвлечься на мечты о пленительной груди Натали?  
– Рэй!  
– Да, ладно, все знают, что ты уже полгода неотрывно на ее сиськи пялишься. Прием.  
– Завали ебало!  
– Есть, мэм. Приказ завалить ебало принят.

– Рэйчел Персон – информационные технологии и электроника. По слухам, может собрать рабочую рацию даже из двух половинок кокоса. В свое время поступила в Массачусетский технологический, но на третьем курсе была отчислена со скандалом, когда на одном из экзаменов взломала базу ФБР и добавила в список разыскиваемых преступников фотографии всего преподавательского состава.

– Разобралась с замком. Двери открыты. Я выхожу, Брэн.  
– Внимание, вижу угрозу на три часа.  
Рэй, пригнувшись, бросилась в другую сторону и тут же чуть не получила пулю в лоб, оказавшись на линии огня.  
– Стерва! – прошептала она, успев откатиться за мешки с песком.  
– Надеюсь, ты ранена, Персон, – послышался в наушниках насмешливый голос.  
– Только тем, насколько лживо твое еврейское сердце, Колберт, – усмехнулась Рэй.

– Реджина Рэйс – единоборства. Трижды побеждала в соревнованиях по кунг-фу между лучшими школами боевых искусств. Разработала собственную технику боя на основе кунг-фу, джиу-джитсу и айкидо. По мере возможности обучает остальных девушек.

– Внимание всем. Рэйс, берешь на себя охранников, Уолт, выводишь заложников, остальные прикрывают. Заходим через 3 секунды.  
– Поняла тебя, Брэн. Охрана на мне.  
– Начинаю отсчет. Три. Два. Один. Штурм! Штурм! Штурм!

– Вся группа состоит из девушек? – смущенно потер шею Барнз, когда с экрана пропала последняя фотография.

– Необычно, правда? – усмехнулся Матисс: Крестный всегда отличался эксцентричностью, но в этот раз практика показывает, что чутье его не подвело. Группа слаженно работает уже в течение нескольких лет и девушки ни разу не допускали ошибок. Я ручаюсь, они справятся с вашей проблемой, профессор.

 

– Двадцать семь минут. По сравнению с прошлым разом улучшили результат на две минуты. Поздравляю с успешным проведением тренировочной операции, дамы, – Натали с затаенной гордостью посмотрела на свою команду.

– Еееее! Кто крут? Мы – круты!

– Дай «пять», сестренка, – Эспера радостно стукнула Рэй кулаком в плечо.

– Один вопрос, – прервала их ликование Фик. – Кто выстрелил в телевизор боевыми?

– Я, мэм, – шагнув вперед, призналась Колберт.

– Что-то я не слышу в твоем голосе раскаянья, Брэнда, – насмешливо посмотрела на нее Натали.

– Там транслировали концерт кантри, я почувствовала угрозу для жизни и предприняла меры.  
Колберт стояла на выправку: руки за спиной, ноги на ширине плеч, но ее выдавали глаза. В глазах у Брэнды плясали черти. Натали опустила голову, тщетно пытаясь спрятать неуместную улыбку.

– СИСЬКИ! – громко прошептала из-за спины Брэнды Персон.

– Одну минуту, мэм, – раздраженно пробормотала Колберт и, обернувшись, выстрелила в упор.

– Ауч! Брэнда, мать твою! Бессердечная ты сука. Мне теперь полдня от краски отмываться, – взвыла Рэй, схватившись за живот и моментально испачкав синей краской руки.

– Поторопись , Рэйчел, – вздохнула Натали, прогоняя все посторонние мысли. – Я только что говорила с Крестным – у нас есть задание.

 

***  
– Дочь профессора Барнза поехала в гости к подруге на несколько дней. Проводив любимое чадо, профессор собирался было сесть за свой проект по разработке новых военных самолетов для армии США, но не смог найти флэшку, на которой хранил все свои чертежи. Заподозрив неладное, он позвонил подруге девушки и с ужасом выяснил, что та так до нее и не доехала. Наши коллеги из внутренней безопасности подняли записи с уличных камер, и оказалось, что Джессику Барнз на середине пути перехватили русские из мафиозной группировки Ивана Лесного.

– Русские? Мы свяжемся с русскими, мэм? – с восхищенным ужасом уточнила Персон.

– Да, Рэй, наше задание это предполагает, – кивнула Фик. – Мы будем отталкиваться от версии, что девушку держат в заложниках, но никаких требований о выкупе никто пока не выдвигал.

– Все боятся к ним соваться? – усмехнулась Хассер.

– Черта с два они ее в заложниках держат. Девчонка просто сперла разработки отца и продала их русским. Она точно с ними заодно, – возмущенно отрезала Эспера.

– Да, Тони, этого мы тоже исключать не будем, но наше задание – забрать флэшку, подтереть информацию, если они успели что-то скопировать, а так же доставить девушку живой и здоровой к отцу. Что с ней случиться дальше – не наша забота. Еще вопросы?

– К чему нам готовиться: численность противника, диспозиция?

– Какова наша тактика?

– У Лесного в группировке больше 500 человек, а их основной штаб находится в центре одного из самых населенных кварталов Брайтон-Бич, поэтому силовая операция – не наш метод. Попробуем подобраться поближе, возможно, разведка даст нужную информацию, и мы сможем провести операцию без лишних жертв. Завтра в 7.15 утра в русском квартале нас будет ждать связной. Выспитесь.

Натали кивком распустила команду и, захватив папку с материалами дела, направилась в библиотеку. Обволакивающая тишина читального зала всегда действовала на нее благотворно. Особенно если надо было о чем-то подумать, а подумать сегодня ей было о чем. Что-то в этом деле было не так. Что-то не складывалось. Даже если придерживаться версии Эсперы, что дочка профессора не жертва, а соучастница. Какая-то мысль, мелькнувшая на краешке сознания, не давала Натали успокоиться, и у нее была вся ночь впереди, чтобы разработать план операции и поймать ту самую, ускользающую мысль за хвост.

 

***  
На базе были оборудованы жилые комнаты. Правда, жить в них приходилось по двое, но по большому счету ночевали они здесь редко, в основном только перед операциями, большинство из которых планировались на раннее утро, или во время ночных тренировок. Когда-то в самом начале они даже тянули жребий – кому с кем жить, и Рэй уверена, что Брэнда до сих пор злится на Рэйс за то, что та вытянула Натали.

– Хватит пялиться на меня, ты, долбаная Эмма Фрост, у меня от твоего взгляда мурашки по коже.

– Рэй, если ты еще раз откроешь свой грязный рот и скажешь очередную пошлость при Натали, я тебе его с мылом вымою.

– Нельзя злиться на правду, Колберт. К тому же, если тебя не подтолкнуть, ты как Моисей будешь еще 40 лет ходить вокруг да около.

– Еще только раз, Рэй. Я предупредила.

– Конечно, Брэнда, легче угрожать твоей лучшей подруге Рэй-Рэй, чем набраться смелости, купить бутылку вина и постучать как-нибудь вечером в дверь напротив, – закатила глаза Персон. – Хотя нет, Колберт, лучше уж не стучи, вдруг там обмазанная с ног до головы маслом Рэйс показывает твоей леди очередную позу йоги.

– Блять, Персон, у тебя что, вообще нет чувства самосохранения? – рявкнула Брэнда, наступая на соседку по комнате.

– Ааааа, помогите! Хассер, спаси меня, я знаю, что ты не захочешь закапывать мой труп! – взвизгнула Рэй, пытаясь отползти по стенке в другую часть комнаты.  
Из коридора действительно послышался топот, дверь в комнату распахнулась так резко, что ударилась об косяк и отлетела обратно, чуть не пришибив появившуюся на пороге Викторию.

– Рэй, ты что, разгадывала кроссворд моим карандашом для глаз? – поймав покушающуюся на нее дверь, с угрозой спросила Хассер.

– Да ладно тебе, – нервно усмехнулась Персон, краем глаза следя за перемещениями Брэнды.

– Жалко, что ли, какого-то карандаша? Мне больше под руку ничего не попалось.

– Это не какой-то карандаш! Это – лимитированная серия ДИОР! – Рэй показалось, что при произношении марки глаза девушки сверкнули красным.

– Заходи слева, Хассер, – проинструктировала Брэнда, – зажмем ее в классические тиски.

– Реджиииинаа!!! Не за себя прошу, спаси их карму от тяжести убийства! Нет, нет, не трогайте меня, я не могу умереть, я еще не придумала прощальную речь!

– Прости, сестра, – улыбнулась заглянувшая на крики Рэйс, – я не могу пойти против Колберт. Натали меня тогда убьет.

– Предатели! – пискнула зажатая в угол Рэй. – Умоляю, только не щекотка! Только не щекоткаааааааа!

 

***  
Утром в машине царила благостная тишина. Рэй все еще дулась и поэтому не говорила как всегда без остановки, а только сверкала глазами из-за высокого ворота вязаной кофты. Хассер дремала на соседнем сидении. Рэджина докрашивала правый глаз, стараясь не попасть в него кисточкой на очередной кочке, а Брэнда и Натали рассматривали карту местности, переговариваясь вполголоса. До места они добрались быстро и без приключений. Связной уже ждал их. Им оказался парень среднего роста и такой же средней внешности, единственной запоминающейся деталью были густые, нависающие над верхней губой усы.

– Агент Шон Ларри Патрик, – представила его Натали, парень кивнул и как-то завороженно посмотрел на улыбнувшуюся ему Рэйс. – В свое время Патрик учился в России и уже 10 лет живет на Брайтон Бич, – между тем продолжила Натали. – Его внедрили, чтобы присматривать за самыми влиятельными группировками русской мафии и… – смешки и перешептывания заставили ее на секунду прерваться и посмотреть на потенциальных слушателей. Потенциальные слушатели с протокольными лицами смотрели куда угодно, но только не на только что представленного им агента Патрика. Сам агент Патрик, напротив, не отрываясь, смотрел на девушек, вернее, на одну из них.

– У меня, что, тушь размазалась? – шепотом спросила Реджина у стоящей рядом Тони.

– Не совсем, – загадочно хмыкнула та.

– Тогда, может, я во что-то вляпалась? – уточнила Рэйс, одергивая блузку, одновременно осматривая ее на предмет подозрительных пятен.

– О, да, подруга, похоже, ты и правда вляпалась, – прошептала ей с другой стороны Персон.  
Натали перевела взгляд с агента Патрика на Реджину Рэйс, с Реджины обратно на агента Патрика, потом тяжело вздохнула и умоляюще посмотрела на Колберт.  
Брэнда насмешливо закатила глаза и шагнула вперед, закрывая Рэйс от взгляда их связного буквально собственной грудью.

– Итак, с чего мы начнем, агент? – сурово спросила она, скрестив руки на груди.

– Эээ… аааа… да, – моргнув пару раз, Патрик все же, видимо, пришел в себя. – Поехали, я покажу вам основные места, где они могут держать заложницу.

 

***  
– У Ивана Лесного двое родных братьев, – вводил их в курс дела по дороге Патрик. – У одного из них есть квартира в тихом спальном районе, другой держит ресторан в центре. В любом из этих мест можно спокойно держать похищенного человека. Поэтому предлагаю разделиться и провести разведку, но если вашей профессорской дочки там не окажется, у нас останется только один вариант – особняк самого Лесного.

– Хорошо, – согласилась Фик, – я – за предложенный план. Следить за квартирой останется Персон.

– Следить? – хмыкнул в усы Патрик. – Кто тут говорил о слежке?  
Поймав на себе несколько вопросительных взглядов, он пояснил:

– Это же русские. Здесь нужно действовать по-другому.

– Давай, научи меня, сенсей, – скептически пробормотала Рэй.

– Тебе понравится, – не обратил внимания на сарказм Патрик.  
Когда они притормозили у очередного многоэтажного дома, он жестом поманил к себе Рэй и кивнул головой, показывая что-то из окна:

– Видишь лавочку?

– На которой сидят четыре дряхлые бабульки? Разумеется, – Рэй все еще не понимала, к чему тот клонит.

– Иди и сядь рядом.

– Чего? Зачем мне светить лицо перед четырьмя свидетелями? – Персон возмущенно оглянулась на Натали, ища у нее поддержки. – Какой в этом смысл вообще, мэм?

– О, поверьте, в этом есть смысл, – настаивал Патрик. – Заберем ее через час и узнаем больше, чем после трехдневной слежки из каких-нибудь кустов.

– Я думаю, стоит рискнуть, – твердо решила Натали. – Иди, Рэй, и постарайся их разговорить.

– Поверьте мне, этого не потребуется, – пробормотал Патрик.

 

Следующим их лагерем стала парковка неподалеку от ресторана «У Митька». После двадцатиминутного наблюдения за происходящим в зале ресторана выяснилось, что хозяин заведения как раз находится внутри.

– Надо его как-то отвлечь и осмотреть подвал, – задумчиво сказала Фик.

– Забросим дымовую шашку?

– Нет, Брэн, лишнее внимание привлекать еще рано.

– Может, сымитируем звонок из ветеринарной клиники, – пожала плечами Хассер. – Ну, типа, вашу кошечку тут сбили… или собачку.

– А может, все-таки воспользуемся более классическим приемом? – скептически посмотрел на них Патрик.

– Каким, например?

– Называется «Красивая девушка зашла выпить чашку чая и разговорилась с хозяином ресторана».

– А вы правы, Патрик, может быть, мы действительно зря забыли классику, – заинтересованно посмотрела на него Натали.

– Думаете, сработает, мэм? – мрачно уточнила Брэнда.

– Я уверена в этом.

– Бросим жребий, кто пойдет? – поинтересовалась Реджина.

– Ты сразу не в его вкусе, – отрезал Патрик, даже не смотря в сторону Рэйс.

– Вы так хорошо знаете вкус русских бандитов? – удивилась Реджина.

– Блондинки. Все мужчинам во все времена предпочитают блондинок, – уверенно бросил Патрик, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая потолок фургона.

– Да неужели? – уязвлено скрестила руки на груди Рэйс, на щеках у нее выступили красные пятна.

Патрик мельком скосил глаза в ее сторону.

– Нет, – грустно сказал он, – мне больше нравятся брюнетки.

– А…

– И ты туда пойдешь только через мой труп.

– Никто из вас не забыл, что пока еще я командую этой группой? – в наступившей неловкой тишине поинтересовалась Фик. – Я его отвлеку. Брэн, возьмешь с собой Хассер и осмотрите подвалы. Рэйс , остаешься на связи, следишь за помещением с внешней стороны. Уходите при малейшей опасности. Понятно?

– Да, мэм.

 

***  
– В подвалах ничего. Мы все осмотрели.

– Ладно, может, Персон повезет больше. Поехали, заберем ее.

– Позвольте спросить, мэм? – замялась Колберт.

– Да, Брэнда, конечно, спрашивай, – разрешила Фик.

– Что вы делали там с этим русским, пока мы с Хассер собирали на себя всю паутину? – в вопросе неосознанно прозвучали ревнивые нотки.

– Ела борщ, Брэн, – успокаивающе посмотрела на нее Натали. – Он сказал, что я слишком худая и что меня хочется накормить.

– Ты не худая. То есть не слишком. В смысле – у тебя отличная фигура.

– Хкм… ребята, в вашей компании я чувствую себя немного лишней, – пробормотала Хассер.

Персон ждала их там же, где они ее и оставили. Только теперь на лавочке возле дома она сидела одна, и взгляд ее был устремлен в пространство.

– Узнала что-нибудь?

– Узнала ВСЕ, – задумчиво ответила Рэй.

– Рассказывай.

– В 72-й квартире никто не живет и даже домработница не ходит, в 58 недавно переехал какой-то ботаник с женой и собакой и теперь эта мерзкая тварь – собака, а не жена – гадит нам на газон и пугает Масика. Хотя Масик, конечно, сам хорош – линяет как последняя сука, весь ковер в его шерсти. В 12-й живет та еще шалава, мужиков водит каждый день новых, и что они только в ней находят, кожа да кости. В 43-й муж жене изменяет с еще одной шалавой из второго подъезда, а жена дура ему на обед котлетки паровые делает и, когда добрые люди ей на правду глаза открыть пытаются, не слушает их. Идиотка неблагодарная. В 3-й наркоман Вася, второй раз уж вены режет. Лучше бы уж у него получилось, а то надоело под окнами использованные шприцы находить.

Рэй обвела притихших девушек мутным взглядом и закурила.

– Еще что-нибудь? – осторожно спросила Натали.

– Да! Самое важное, – мелко закивала Рэй с волнением. – Греча подорожала.

– Что такое греча?

– Не знаю, но ОНИ сказали, что это самое важное.

– Надо же. Кто же знал, что ее так контузит, – смущенно почесал в затылке Патрик.

– Хассер, забери ее и приведи в чувство. Она нам понадобится.

– Итак, особняк Лесного?

– Да, будем готовиться к штурму.

***

– Брэнда, вы с Тони заходите с левого фланга. Хассер и Рэйс с правого. Оставшиеся со мной. При вооруженном сопротивлении разрешаю стрелять на поражение.

– Вот же блядский хуй, тут охраны больше, чем у американского президента.

– Американский президент не приторговывает ворованным оружием и не держит у себя на фазенде заложников, Рэй.

– Ладно, пойдемте, что ли, чего время зря терять.

– Браво 2, мы заходим внутрь. Прием.

– Браво 2.1, вероятнее всего, цель в левом крыле, я слышу женские крики.

– Поняла вас. Двигаемся в левое крыло.

– Браво 2.2 прикрывайте выход.

– Есть прикрывать выход.

– Господи, как она кричит, у меня просто зубы немеют. Что они с ней делают?

– Я думаю, паяльник или утюг на спину.

– Заткнись, Браво 2.2, это был риторический вопрос!

– Вот мы однажды в Афгане спасали заложников, так у тех вообще ни ногтей ни зубов не было. Вырвали все с корнем. Я тогда чуть не блеванула.

– Спасибо, Браво 2.2, это как раз то, что я хотела сейчас себе представить.

– Заткнитесь уже. Заходим.

***  
– Папа! Какого черта?! Какого черта, я тебя спрашиваю к нам с Ваней в спальню посреди ночи завалилась толпа девиц с оружием наперевес? – уже полчаса орала Джессика Барнз, расхаживая из угла в угол в одном легкомысленном пеньюаре.

– Джессика…

– Что, Джессика! Мало того, что ты постоянно спрашиваешь у меня «как дела в институте, дочка», а на мои дни рождения надеваешь колпак и приглашаешь клоунов, так теперь еще и пытаешься разрушить мою личную жизнь?!

– Но Джессика… – профессор Барнз суетливо семенил за разгневанной дочерью, время от времени пытаясь накинуть ей на плечи свой пиджак.

– Папа, я давно закончила институт! Я ненавижу клоунов с 7 лет! И я собираюсь замуж за Ваню!

– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты смотришь то мексиканское мыло, – прошептала Рэйчел Тони, – это так захватывающе.

– Мэм, мы все чертовски за вас рады, но прежде чем озвучивать свои матримониальные планы не могли бы вы вернуть флэшку, – твердо прервала дальнейшее развитие скандала Натали.

– Какую еще флэшку, – удивленно уставилась на нее Джессика.

– Ту флэшку с секретной документацией, которую ты украла у своего отца, цыпочка, – уточнила Рэй.

– Я ничего такого не делала, – возмутилась Джессика, а потом задумчиво посмотрела на втянувшего голову в плечи родителя. – Но, кажется, я знаю, где может быть то, что вы ищете.  
Быстрым шагом она подошла к своему отцу, отогнула отворот его пиджака, который он все еще судорожно сжимал в руках, и жестом фокусника вынула оттуда маленький предмет.

– Вот, – вздохнула она, отдавая флэшку Натали, – мой отец всегда забывает про этот карман. Он вообще отличается рассеянностью во всех сферах жизни, кроме своих чертежей.

Эпилог

– Круто, что нас пригласили, – Рэй огляделась и подхватила у пробегавшего официанта бокал с шампанским.

– Да уж, я точно никогда не могла подумать, что когда-нибудь буду присутствовать на свадьбе русского мафиози, – хмыкнула Тони.

– Да ладно тебе, смотри, жратвы навалом, алкоголя – хоть упейся, публика веселая, говорят, еще и развлекательная программа будет.

– Персон, если ты ждешь медведей и цыган, то обломись, там какой-то мужик на сцену лезет, говорят, сейчас петь будет, – приобняла ее за плечи Хассер.

Рэй обернулась к сцене и замерла.

– Персон, ты чего побледнела, вискарем траванулась? – встревоженно спросила Тони.

– Это же Скарсгард, – пробормотала Рэй.  
Тони заинтересованно покосилась на блондина, поющего что-то романтичное со сцены.

– Я думала, он шведский актер, почему он поет на корпоративе у русских? – удивилась Хассер.

– Это же свадьба Ивана Лесного, здесь даже Сальвадор Дали спел бы, если бы ему столько заплатили! – усмехнулась Эспера и подмигнула Рэйчел.

– Все, я пошла, – прошептала Рэй и, поправив грудь, целеустремленно двинула к сцене.

***  
Брэнда тащила Натали за руку по коридору. Одна только мысль билась в ее голове – если они прямо сейчас не найдут свободную комнату, то Натали придется объяснять всем гостям Лесного, почему они трахались в коридоре на их ковре. Открыв ближайшую дверь, девушки тихонько прислушались:

– Твои глаза как озера, твоя улыбка как солнце… – услышали они в темноте приглушенный голос Патрика.

– Боже, мужчина, хватит слов, иди уже сюда, – ответила тому темнота голосом Реджины.

Колберт тяжело вздохнула и тихонько прикрыла дверь.

Следующая комната, на которую они наткнулись, тоже оказалась занята.

– Закрой дверь, Колберт! – рявкнула Рэйчел, гневно смотря на их растерянные лица.

– Это что, Скарсгард? – удивленно усмехнулась Брэнда.

– Ну, ты еще автограф у него сейчас попроси, Брэн! Валите отсюда!  
Натали с трудом утянула за собой смеющуюся Брэнду и захлопнула дверь. Из-за закрытой двери все еще был слышен игривый голос Персон:

– Саша, детка, на чем мы остановились? Да. Кажется, ты говорил мне, какие у меня красивые глаза.


End file.
